madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Draper
Sally Beth Draper is the oldest child of Don Draper and Betty Francis. She was born around 1954. It isn't until Seasons 3 and 4, Sally Draper becomes more of a central character. As of the fourth season she has been promoted to a starring role. Seasons One and Two According to the timeline of the series in season one Sally would've started off the series as a 6, turning 7 year old, 8 years old in season two, 9 years old in season 3 and 11 years old in season 4. As a young girl, she is seen to have a particularly close relationship with her younger brother Bobby. We see straight away that Sally is an adventureous girl, from making her father cocktails, to smoking one of her mothers cigarettes and even being taught how to drive by her grandfather Eugene Hofstadt. From an early age she has given the impression to have garnered a particularily bad taste for her mother and has always seemed more in favour of her father. She also once claimed that her mother does not have rules for her. She also seems quite modern for her age, when she kisses Ernie Hanson - Francine Hanson's son. Season Three In season three Sally grows particularly close with Betty's father Gene. Gene moved into the Draper household after suffering a second stroke. They engage in activities such as reading to each other and sneaking icecream before dinner, while Betty isn't around. Gene encourages Sally that she can really anything if she really set her mind to it, no matter what Betty says. It wasn't until Gene's death Sally's behaviour began to change. After her devastating loss, she scolded her parents and relatives that he is really gone and they shouldn't be laughing about it, although they were meerly reminiscing over the good times they had with Gene. In order to commemorate Genes memory Betty decides to name hers and Don's new son Gene and also sets up the nursery in Grandfather Gene's old room, which terrifies Sally to the point where she believes that Baby Gene is the ghost of her dead grandfather. It isn't until Don reassures Sally that Baby Gene is just a baby. Season 4 In 1964 and well into 1965, Sally struggles to deal with her parents' divorce. Betty's new husband, Henry Francis, and Don's endless string of girls are hard for her to accept; Sally acts out in frustration, refusing to eat at the dinner table,Public Relations calling her dad in the middle of the night, and cutting her own hair.The Chrysanthemum and the Sword In late 1964, while her step-father, mother, and brothers are shopping for a Christmas tree, Sally runs into Glen Bishop, who is working at the Christmas tree stand. He shows her a pocket knife attached to a woven lanyard that he made, and tells her that he will call Sally later. After Sally tells him that she hates it at home, he later breaks into the Draper residence and trashes the house, leaving Sally's room untouched. Sally finds his lanyard on her pillow and smiles.Christmas Comes But Once a Year Sally is caught "behaving inappropriately" at a friend's house after everyone else has fallen asleep (a girl at school had told her about men and women, and Sally wanted to explore herself). She is immediately taken home in disgrace by her friend's appalled mother. Horrified, Betty sends Sally to a psychiatrist. Months later, Sally was brought to SCDP by a woman named Vivian Winters, who had found her hiding on a train, trying to avoid the conductor. Sally had run away from home because she wanted to live with her father. Don calls Betty, who says she will pick Sally up the following day. She is left in Don's office while he finishes work for the day. And while she is quietly sitting at Don's desk, she is again told to stay in his office when Miss Blankenship is found dead at her secretary's desk. Afterward, she is taken to Don's place by Faye, who took care of her until Don came home. While she thinks Faye is nice, she wonders if her father is seeing her. She is inquisitive and even points out that Faye knew that he had peanut butter. Don obliges her request and orders pizza. The following morning she makes french toast for him, though she confuses a bottle of rum for a bottle of Mrs Butterworth's, though Don is impressed with the taste. He decides to take her to a museum for the morning. When it comes time for her to return home with her mother, she makes a scene, one that neither Don nor Faye can calm. She runs down the hall of SCDP and falls, Megan is there to comfort her. She quietly leaves the office with her mother.The Beautiful Girls Don was able to acquire Beatles tickets from Harry Crane. Sally received a phone call from Don, letting her know that they would be going to the concert, much to her delight.Hands and Knees After months of seeing the psychiatrist, Sally appeared to be improving. She asked why they never ate with Henry for dinner, and politely asked if she could eat dinner with him. Sally told the psychiatrist that she hides her anger. The psychiatrist was proud of Sally and all the progress that she had made. In her free time she talked to Glen Bishop, on occasion he would offer her cigarettes and Coca Col a. One day Betty saw both of them walking together into the wooded area they hung out in, and confronted her. Later, Betty told Henry that it was time to move. Upon hearing this, Sally ran upstairs and cried in her bed, holding Glen's lanyard.Blowing Smoke Gallery :Add to the Sally Draper Gallery. References Category:Female